Wake me up inside
by shadow168
Summary: (hv)Hitomi is sick of her life on earth and wants a freash new start.The first chapter is a little dramatic, but it will get bettter. This is my very 1st fic so please go easy on me.


Title: Wake me up inside  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and none of the characters ether but I do own the  
  
characters that I make up. This is a fan work and I'm making no money off of it  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter.2 A start.  
  
"Tommy what are you talking about,.. going where?"  
  
"PLEASE IF SOMEBODY CAN HERE ME ......Please take me back ..take me back to  
  
Gaea...........and to van..."  
  
Suddenly a brilliant flash of blue light came sorrowing from the nights sky and enveloped  
  
the sad girl who slowly floated up and had enough time to say good by to her friend  
  
before the she disappeared from the face of the earth once more.  
  
"Good bye Yukary.........my friend .. D on.'t...forget.........me."  
  
"Hitomi? H..I..T..O..M..I COME BACK!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the neon bluish light descended onto the untamed rocky grass land, the lights of two  
  
moons brightened up the dark starry night sky.  
  
A form of a young girl lay in the moist grass unconscious, many hours have past before  
  
the slender form stated to awake. Luckily for her   
  
the bright light that mysterious appeared as it disappeared scared away any of the  
  
dangerous creature keeping the girl safe as she slept.  
  
" Ow..man did that hurt...That has to be the hardest landing yet"  
  
As the young girl sat up clenching her pounding head she looked up at the morning sky.  
  
She could faintly see the earth haying about the grassy horizon.   
  
"So I see that I have finally made it...(sigh)..but the question is were did I get to....Well  
  
Hitomi old girl.. you finally made it back...but were do I go?............ Oh the Irony...I gatta  
  
be going crazy here because I'm talking to my self FOR CRYING OUT LOUND."  
  
"(SIGH) I just hope Van will be glad to see me...............................oh Van ............I hope  
  
that you didn't forget me..........  
  
I wish that he was here right now.........with me.........Van."  
  
"Well there's no point in just standing here...I'm not going to make bake to fanelia just by  
  
standing around"  
  
The young woman walk many hours, her feet sour, her hair all messy but it was worth it  
  
when she *accidentely* stumbled upon an old dirt road. She followed the dirty path for  
  
many hours but mush to her dismay she could find no existence of human life on the soiled  
  
road but she kept on going not giving up because she new some how, some day she would  
  
find her way back to her Van.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"This is hopeless I've been walking for hours and nothing.....come on when will this stupid  
  
road end?"  
  
Suddenly out of the blue a elderly man was passing on his horse drawn carriage. His gray  
  
hair flew mischievously around his head ass he passed Hitomi at an alarming speed. Then  
  
out of the blue he stop.  
  
" Hey little lady need a ride. The next town is about at least a few days walk away, by the  
  
way yah look you don't have any supplies with yah"  
  
Hitomi looked at the old man for a few minutes but then she got the feeling that she could trust  
  
him.  
  
"Where are you heading? By chance are you going trough a place called Fanelia"  
  
"By golly, I'm am going though there. If you need a ride just hop on. It isn't safe for a  
  
youngen like you out here at night.  
  
So... we will arrive in that city of yours by tomorrow morning..so get cosy ..........By the  
  
way I'm Collin and whom do I have the pleasure of giving a ride to?"  
  
"My name is Hitomi sir"   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
N/A Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been really busy the past week. I know this  
  
chapter isn't the best or most interesting chapter yet but thing will get better. I can  
  
promise you that. I know Hitomi in this chapter seems a little out of character. But please  
  
keep in mind I'm new at this.lol. Thanx to the people who send me reviews. I'll up date  
  
very soon. Please review. 


End file.
